deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ai Enma vs Riku
Ai Enma vs Riku is a What-If? Death Battle by Gliscor Fan, featuring Ai Enma from the Hell Girl ''series, and Riku from the Kingdom Hearts series. Description ''Video Games vs Anime! 2 humans who gave into their inner darkness as a means to become stronger go head to head to see who's more in control of the darkness they maintained. Interlude Wiz: Darkness. A type of power that can turn any living human from bad, to good. Boomstick: Or even give them a huge boost in strength. Wiz: Like Riku, the newly formed Keyblade Master. Boomstick: Or Ai Enma, the small ferrywoman of hell. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a death battle. Ai Enma Wiz: Over 400 years ago, in an unnamed village, there lived a young 7 year old girl who was about to be sacrificed to the Mountain God, Ohoyamatsumi, for a good harvest. Boomstick: So they hid her in the mountains while her friend, Sentarou, came out and gave her food and water to survive. What a nice guy. Wiz: Except for the fact that 3 years later, the small girl was discovered, and the group of men who dragged her back to the village, tied up her and her parents, blindfolded them, hit them all with a shovel, and buried them alive. Boomstick: Oh yeah, and the guy who did the burial was none other than Sentarou himself. Wiz: Destroyed by the betrayal of Sentarou, the girl vowed to hate them forever, even if she died. Which she eventually did, only to rise from the dead a few weeks later and burn the entire village to the ground. Boomstick: This small girl was Ai Enma, who was later contacted by the Master of Hell, who’s Obviously a spider, because spiders are evil, to forget her hatred and become Hell Girl. Wiz: If she didn’t, her parents would wander through hell for all eternity. So it’s not like she really had a choice. Boomstick: If my parents were sent to wander in hell for all eternity, Good. My parents are assholes. Wiz: As the Hell Girl, Ai adjusted towards the darkness within her and gained a variety of powers, such as fire manipulation, the ability to teleport anywhere, superhuman durability, and at certain points, the ability to show other people the future. Boomstick: But the most important part of her abilities is the fact that she can make large-scale, intricate illusions, basically to force other people to experience the pain and suffering they caused to others. Wiz: Which is actually a major flaw of the Hell Girl, she can’t exactly kill anyone unless they write their name on a website at exactly midnight. Not even just that, but then Ai comes and gives them a straw doll that they have to pull in order for her to even fight them. Boomstick: and if they pull the string, they also go to hell. So if you’re already going to hell, why not? Wiz: While Ai is perceived as emotionless, that’s also actually not the case. After burning down her entire village, Ai was forced to hide her emotions so they don’t go out of control again. If she lets loose her emotions, all hell will break loose. Boomstick: And we mean that literally. Wiz: But if she refuses to do a certain task, the Master of Hell will appear and strip her of most of her powers, aside from teleportation, and leave her as a mortal. Boomstick: That just goes to show that sometimes Hell isn’t such a bad place to be. Wiz: Yes it is. This doesn’t change anything. Ai Enma: Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, Demeaning and bringing harm to others, A damned soul wallowing in sin… Care to give death a try? Riku Boomstick: Destiny Islands. The Raft. The Secret Place. There are all key ingredients to start the backstory of a keyblade Master. Wiz: Riku was once on an island with 2 other people, Sora and Kairi. However, Riku himself wanted to leave the island, so much that he opened the secret door and released the heartless onto the island, which eventually lead him to his escape, being completely surrounded by darkness. Boomstick: He wound up in Hollow Bastion, in which he was greeted by the evil witch Maleficent, who offered him shelter and protection, because protection is definitely what Maleficent is good at. Wiz: So that’s how it started. Soon, Riku became controlled by Ansem, but was beaten by his best friend while not in control of his own body. After being defeated, he was locked inside the Door to Darkness. Boomstick: And that’s really all you need to know about… well, anything, really. Wiz: While it’s true that Riku is a badass, and usually fights on his own, he still has to use his own keyblade, which was passed down from Terra, to fight almost all of his battles. This keyblade is called the way to dawn. Boomstick: And that’s not even all, the main thing about Riku is the fact that his main power was completely dark. As in, most of the darkness gives him his power. Wiz: Even though Riku lost the ability to summon heartless and create anti-forms given to him by Maleficent, he was permanently altered after being under the control of Ansem. Boomstick: They have gone down dramatically since then, but they still exist. He has the power to control multiple dark abilities, such as Dark Firaga, where he shoots out a bunch of dark fire, and Dark Aura, which boosts his speed insanely high. Wiz: But all of that is increased when he activates Dark Mode, which has a time limit, that increases his speed, stamina, and strength, while also increases his dark powers. Boomstick: He can also use Dark Shield, which is basically a shield that can stop most attacks, but is powered by darkness. Daaaarknesssss. Wiz: Even though that doesn’t seem like a lot, Riku is no pushover. He’s been able to stand to Sora multiple times, however being defeated most of those times, as well as defeating Young Xehanort and Twilight Xemnas without help from anyone but his Spirit Dream Eaters, mainly using his Keyblade. Boomstick: Maybe the darkness isn’t as bad as people say it is. Wiz: Yes it is. This doesn’t change anything. Riku: After allowing darkness into my heart, am I still fit to wield the Keyblade? Even after locking you away, here you are, haunting me again. So I get it now. There's no point in trying to hold the darkness back. Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It’s time for a death battle! Death Battle Midnight, a hill with a glaring sunset. Ai: You’ve summoned me. My name is Enma Ai. Ai hands a green witch a straw doll tied with a red string. Ai: Take this. If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from his neck. Pulling the thread binds you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell....however, once vengeance has been served, you will have to deliver your end of the bargain. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. When you die, your soul will also belong to Hell. You will never know the joys of Heaven; you will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony for all of eternity. Maleficent: Big deal. I just need him dead. Maleficent pulls the red string, untying it and placing Ai on the contract. Maleficent: Kill Riku. Meanwhile, at Yen Sid’s tower… Yen Sid: Riku, there’s a presence here. Here is the first test of the keyblade master. Riku looks to Yen Sid, nods his head, and walks outside. Once there, he sees a young girl in a kimono. Riku then draws his keyblade. Riku: Who are you? Ai looks directly at Riku, her eyes not blinking. Ai: I am Enma Ai. I have come to send you to hell. Riku enters a fighting stance. Riku: Not if I have anything to say about it! Announcer: FIGHT! Riku immediately charges towards Ai with his keyblade, then tries to jump slice her. However, right before the keyblade hits, Ai teleports behind him. Riku then continuously tries to hit her with his keyblade, but Ai continuously teleports out of the way. Getting angry, he throws his keyblade in the direction of Ai as a Dark Raid, but once again, Ai dodges the attack. Ai: I am not here to fight. I am only here to consign you to hell. That is my only purpose. Riku: It’s going to take a lot more than that to stop me! Riku continuously tries to pull the same stunt, but Ai continues to teleport around the map. Riku finally takes the chance to fire off a Dark Firaga, but Ai dismisses is, and turns it into nothing. Ai sighs, and then changes the area in which the battle’s taking place into the top of a volcano with Lava beneath then. Riku: How are you doing that? Riku continues attacking Ai, but Ai still dodges the attacks via teleportation. Ai then throws up a few Lava Spurts, but Riku barely dodges each of them, without getting hurt. The glass finally breaks, and Riku falls close to the lava, before the scene changes again and Riku hits the hard floor. Getting up, he notices that they’re on the Destiny Islands. Riku: What? How? Soon, Riku is overrun with Heartless that are coming straight from the Secret place. Ai floats still in the air. Riku: Why did you take me here? Without speaking, Ai points to Riku defeating all three of the FF characters in the first game. Ai: Pride. Riku: What? Ai: One of the seven deadly sins. The one that has caused this demise. Riku: Who are you? Ai: My name is Enma Ai. Riku: I know that, but who are you? Ai: I am the ferrywoman of hell. I help anyone that contacts me to send another person to hell. Riku: Who? Who did this? Ai teleports away without answering, causing Riku to explode into Dark Mode. Ai appears behind Riku, and Riku begins attacking faster. This time, Riku’s attacks are connecting, but there are no scratches on Ai. Ai: If you won’t cooperate, I’ll have no choice but to fight back. Ai finally opens her eyes, revealing a bright red glare from her retinas. The terrain shifts from the Destiny Islands to Hollow Bastion. Ai: It is time to face the pain you’ve caused others. A few large figures overshadow the open-roof of Hollow Bastion, being Xion, Ansem, and even Sora. As Sora’s laugh is heard, thousands of Papaya fruit fall down from above, plummeting onto Riku. Riku takes the advantage to slice all of them to dodge them. Then, Xion’s voice is heard and millions of punches come out of nowhere, but Riku is unable to dodge them, because he can’t move for some reason. Lastly, Ansem’s voice is heard, in which Riku finally feels the pain Ansem felt while he died. Riku: Why are you doing this? Ai: … Riku: ANSWER ME! Ai: I need to save my parents from hell. Riku grows weaker, but tries to absorb enough darkness to continue living. While in this weakened state, Riku still finds ways to attack Ai, but much slower than normal, in which Ai is able to dodge all of her attacks with ease. Riku: You’re parents are gone. I know what it’s like… to lose someone you care about. Ai: You don’t. Riku: Yes, I do. It’s happened twice. You can change your ways! Soon, a fiery aura emerges from Ai’s body, glowing as red as her eyes. Ai: SHUT UP! Ai shoots multiple dark energy balls towards Riku and sets most of Hollow Bastion on fire, with Riku trapped in a corner of the room getting hit with multiple energy balls. Ai: I CAN save my parents, and I WILL save my parents. YOU HAVE NO PART IN IT. Ai casts multiple more dark matter balls as the fire creeps closer to Riku. Ai: This is where your journey ends. Riku: What are you gonna do? Killing me won’t help your parents! Ai (Angrily): Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness… Riku: What’s that chant? What are you doing? Ai (Calming down a bit): Demeaning and bringing harm to others… The fire surrounds Riku, and the dark energy drains from him, causing him to revert to normal form. Ai: A damned soul wallowing in sin… Riku: Don’t… you… Ai: Care to give death a try? Riku is engulfed in flames, screaming really loudly, until he passes out. When he wakes up, he’s on a ferry going straight to giant gates. Riku: I knew I was going to die… but never like this… Ai: I consign this grievance to hell. Announcer: K.O. Results Boomstick: I think we have a lot of explaining to do… Wiz: While it’s true that Riku definitely outclasses Ai in speed and strength, he’s still fairly reckless and has a lack of judgment, considering that even Maleficent tricked him into working for her. Boomstick: But Riku’s strength wasn’t enough to beat Ai’s durability, since Ai can take many, many, many attacks that could’ve killed a normal person 20 times over. Wiz: Ai also has more powerful magic through approximately 400 years of training, since when she first revived before becoming the Hell Girl, she burned down an entire town filled with people, which is a pretty amazing feat for someone with no experience whatsoever. Boomstick: And although Ai got pissed off and couldn’t control her powers, her abilities were amplified so much that she could've took out half of the earth, which she has nearly done before. Wiz: Given she also survived nearly 400 years of literally living in hell… that alone is pretty extraordinary. Boomstick: Looks like Riku just can’t beat his own personal hell. or a girl. Wiz: The Winner is Ai Enma. Poll Do you agree? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Gliscor Fan Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015